There are many occasions in the commercial world for displaying information through transparent objects, most notably windows. The types of display may range from posters advertising the sale of various items at grocery stores to equipment and price listings on the so-called "stickers" employed in the sale of new cars and the like.
The case of the latter presents an interesting situation in that, with a high degree of frequency, the purchaser of a new vehicle would prefer to retain the sticker as a record of both the standard and optional equipment on the vehicle and perhaps for other reasons as well. Commonly, however, the variable information is printed on a paper form which is then adhered as by moistenable adhesive to the interior of a window of the vehicle. After purchase of the vehicle, the sticker is removed, frequently by the automobile dealer who will typically not be particularly concerned about the preservation of the sticker. In removing the sticker, razor blades may be used and they tend to mutilate the sticker so that it can no longer serve as a record of the items stated thereon. Alternatively or additively, the stickers are soaked with water. If the soaking is thorough, the sticker may be removed intact but because of the soaking, the sticker will warp and wrinkle and not present a good appearance as a preservable record.
And if the moistening is not sufficient or nonuniform, the sticker may rip during the removal process, again hindering its ability to serve as a good record of the matters stated thereon.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.